Eddy
"Speed up Djinn recovery time." Location Eddy is found in the main, large area of the Shaman Village Cave, where there are various boulders between elevated ledges that may be Lifted. The proper way to reach it is to first enter the room from the bottom end, then Lift the rightmost boulder. Go up, hop left, go down, and lift the boulder to the left of that. Return, then Lift the leftmost boulder, and cast Frost on the puddle. You may now hop to where Eddy is, and when it tries to escape it will be blocked by the second-to-right boulder. You must then battle it to acquire it. As an opponent Statistically, Eddy has 860 HP, 80 PP, 270 Attack, 83 Defense, 237 Agility, and 27 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Eddy can use the following battle commands: *'Freeze Prism:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons a massive storm of huge chunks of ice that shatters into the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 190 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Megacool:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons large rows of ice spiking out from the ground at the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 33 of its user's PP. *'Ice Missile:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots a mass of ice spikes down onto multiple Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 23 of its user's PP. * Froth Spiral: Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Deluge:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that rains down an array of watery spheres on the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When felled, Eddy yields 989 EXP and 656 coins and the Eddy Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Char, its rewards increase to 1285 EXP and 852 Coins. After you spend the time to get to it, you should save before attempting to blow it away with summons because it may attempt to run the one turn it will likely be able to have before it is defeated. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Agility by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Eddy's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Mercury Djinni floats above the party and causes arrays of bubbles to be absorbed into each Adept. It has the unique effect of instantly causing all of the current battling party members to go through one extra turn's worth of Djinn recovery time. The passing of a turn's worth of Djinn recovery time that transpires at the end of a given turn is unaffected, meaning that two Djinn in Recovery on each Adept will be re-Set this turn instead of just one when Eddy is used. Ability analysis Eddy is one of the most unique Djinn in the game, allowing you to have 2 recovering Djinn re-Set themselves in a particular turn rather than just the traditional 1. This is meant to be used to help the party regain their higher-tier classes quicker after the party has used up a lot of multi-Djinn summons. Two specific boss battles where Eddy would be specifically helpful come to mind: the third stage of the Doom Dragon final boss battle and the optional superboss Dullahan, both of which have the Djinn Storm ability that puts all nine Djinn of every party member on Recovery mode; provided Eddy isn't one of the Djinn drained by this effect (you would have it set on one of the Adepts in the reserve party in these cases, then switch the reserve member in after the Djinn storm), it can help a fully drained party get back on its feet a turn faster, which may mean the difference between survival and defeat. Another interesting use for Eddy is to allow another Djinni to recover in the same turn it is used for summoning; if another Djinni is unleashed and summoned with before Eddy is used, it will recover at the end of the turn, allowing it to be unleashed again immediately. While this exercise cannot be continued indefinitely (Eddy is placed on standby as a result), it can provide your battling party with two turns of Flash's protection, among other things, as well as the obvious benefits that come with whatever summon was used. It is possible via clever use of summoning, careful knowledge of the Agility of all battling Adepts and the opposition, and skilled use of the Jupiter Djinni Lull in conjunction with the above to keep the opponent from ever attacking without Flash being active. Of course, Djinn Storm will sink this strategy right away, so exercise caution. Name Orgin An eddy is a current of air or water running in the opposite direction of the main current. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age